


scaredy cat

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Species Swap, chinen saya is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Chinen doesn’t like cats, but Yuuto does.





	scaredy cat

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for trope bingo (magical transformation) and kink bingo (furry kink).

Chinen hasn’t always been a cat.

Just before he turned fourteen, right after JUMP debuted, he decided that he wanted to wear eyeliner like his senpai. Sharing a bathroom with his sister gave him easy access…and a curse.

For most people, transforming into a cat when he’s scared wouldn’t be a bad thing, but Chinen used to be deathly afraid of cats. To fifteen-year-old Saya, this was the worst punishment she could muster. She also wasn’t a very experienced witch back then, so the spell she cast was permanent. When their parents found out—after two whole days of listening to a terrified little kitten cry while hiding under their son’s bed—neither Saya nor their wizard grandfather could manage to reverse it. Chinen Yuuri would forever transform into something he feared.

As he got older, though, he learned how to control it. With Saya’s help, he conditioned himself to trigger the transformation by concentrating on it, instead of as an involuntary reaction to high adrenaline. Sometimes it worked in his favor, like when he would get spotted by fangirls, but he was wary to stay like that for very long in case he came across some real cats. They still frightened him, even when he was one himself.

Six years later, Chinen sees the appeal when he has his random cravings for affection. His sister tells him that this is a purely feline trait that must have crossed over into his human genes, but Chinen argues that he’s constantly surrounded by attention whores and if anything he’s the _least_ bad of the lot. At any rate, all he has to do is transform and suddenly there are hands on him, petting him and scratching behind his ears, and it feels better than any time he’s ever been touched as a human.

He’s a pretty gorgeous cat, too, if he’s being honest. His fur isn’t too long, patched brown and black with a hint of tiger stripes. When he was a kitten, everyone would fuss over him as the cutest thing ever, but all Chinen wanted to do was play. Now he’s more subdued, though still on the small side, and all he wants to do is be loved.

As the resident cat lover, Yuuto caters to his feline whims the most. Chinen didn’t tell them for the longest time, lest they outcast him as a mutant or report him to Johnny or whatever, but they had all found out during a concert rehearsal when Chinen had fallen off the stage. He’d changed back before any of the staff-san noticed him, but all nine of the other members had found a kitten with its fur on end mewling its tiny head off right where Chinen’s human head would have cracked open.

Cats, of course, always land on their feet.

There are things that Chinen can do as a cat that he would never get away with as a human. For example, as a cat he can jump into someone’s lap and paw at them until they pet him. He can also just curl up in that someone’s lap or stretch out onto his back, demanding belly rubs. One time, after a particularly rough string of events, he slept right on Yuuto’s chest and was instantly comforted by the slow thumping of Yuuto’s heart and the rise and fall of his breaths.

The only thing that’s really stopping him from spending all of his free time at Yuuto’s place, unapologetically accepting his attention, is that Yuuto already has a cat. Tamu is an alpha male and very possessive; Chinen can tell by the scent he leaves all over Yuuto. Yuuto even jokes that Tamu jumps on him the moment he gets home, rubbing all over him and begging for attention, but Chinen knows that the other cat is just marking his territory. If Tamu ever met Chinen’s cat form for real, he’d probably tear him up.

“Are you ever gonna tell him?” Yamada hisses during formation, which always takes forever because there are nine of them and the new choreographer keeps mixing up their names.

“Tell who what?” Chinen replies, disinterested as he stands in his pose and thinks about what he’s going to have for dinner.

“Yutti. That you’re in love with him.”

Chinen blinks, slowly turning to face Yamada, who’s giving him the world’s smuggest look that makes Chinen want to punch him in the face.

Except that he’s right.

Now Chinen feels like he’s the one who got punched in the face, and suddenly the world is much bigger. Yamada figures it out before he does, gently kicking him behind some equipment before anyone notices. Chinen’s claws come out, but it’s not to scratch Yamada (for once). He’s seriously _scared_. His small, furry body is trembling like he’s been out in the snow for hours, and his tiny little heart is beating so fast that he feels like it’ll jump right out of his chest and scatter across the stage.

Nothing, not even hoards of fangirls chasing him or _falling off the stage at the Tokyo Dome_ is as terrifying as this feeling he has right now. All at once the memories flood his mind, every time Yuuto has pet him and cooed at him in his stupid baby voice that Chinen usually tuned out in favor of the attention. At first he just went to Yuuto because Yuuto was the most likely to pet him; now he goes because it’s Yuuto’s petting that he wants.

“Chii-kitty~” the aforementioned baby voice calls out quietly. “I know you’re under there, so come out already. Choreographer-san finally remembered how to count and realized someone was gone.”

Chinen’s still skittish, his tail flicking with each step, but the familiarity of Yuuto’s voice is soothing and lures him out. He peeks his head out from the equipment and watches Yuuto’s worried features relax into a smile.

“There you are. Come here already. Don’t make me grab you—you know I don’t like that.”

Guilt fills Chinen because he does know that, recalling one time he was being particularly stubborn and Yuuto had to pull him up by the scruff. Yuuto had nearly dropped him, which is not something either one of them wants to repeat. Reluctantly Chinen steps out, cowering a little at Yuuto’s concerned eyes that look even bigger from where he’s kneeling down in front of him. Chinen leans his head into Yuuto’s outstretched hand on impulse, calming down as those long fingers comb through his short fur.

“Good kitty,” Yuuto says quietly, and Chinen’s mind is overcome with a loud rumble of purring. “What’s got you so freaked out, huh?”

Ignoring the questions as usual, Chinen paws at Yuuto’s bent knees until Yuuto rolls his eyes and sits down properly. Instantly Chinen climbs into his lap, but he doesn’t curl up right away. Instead he places both front paws on Yuuto’s chest, meowing up at him until Yuuto wraps both arms around him, hugging him close.

Yuuto’s jaw is right next to his face and he head-butts it, showing his feelings the cat way. It’s not the first time he’s done it, of course, but it’s the first time he means it the human way too. Even if it’s the most terrifying thing in the entire world.

“You know,” Yuuto goes on, gradually returning to his normal voice. “I wouldn’t let go even if you turned back.”

That has Chinen twitching again, but Yuuto calms him with a light stroke of his back. Little by little his nervousness fades away, leaving him with nothing but his feelings. The human feelings that have him wanting to return Yuuto’s embrace and hold him tight, find out what it feels like to have those hands on his skin without any fur in the way, maybe touch him too—

“Oof,” Yuuto breaks through his thoughts, and Chinen’s eyes pop open as those words are much closer to his ear than before. “You’re heavier than I expected.”

It’s strange how his feline instincts cross over, Chinen thinks as his human body starts to tremble in Yuuto’s lap. At least he’s not straddling him, both legs on the same side and curled up with his head on Yuuto’s shoulder, but his fists are still gently poking Yuuto’s stomach and it takes a second for him to remember he shouldn’t do that anymore.

“Something you want to tell me, Chinen?” Yuuto asks gently, and Chinen frowns because clearly Yamada said something to him, the bastard. He’s definitely getting scratched next time.

“I like you,” Chinen breathes out, his heart beating faster than when he was a literal ‘fraidy-cat. “And it scares the shit out of me.”

If Yuuto is surprised by this confession, he doesn’t show it in his body language. If anything he hugs Chinen tighter, leaning their heads together, and Chinen is very aware of Yuuto’s throat in his face, the enticing bumps drawing his attention and igniting different feelings that he’d never have as a cat.

“I like you, too,” Yuuto whispers, and a ball of warmth runs throughout Chinen’s entire body. “Why do you think I always want to pet you when you’re a cat? It’s the only way I could touch you all this time.”

“You can touch me whenever you want,” Chinen tells him, the words just slipping out on their own, but he’s only embarrassed until Yuuto lowers a hand down his arm, fingers drifting lightly over the thin hair.

“Are you still going to purr?” Yuuto asks, and it’s both innocent and filthy at the same time, Chinen’s reaction leaning toward the latter.

“Maybe.” Chinen gives into his urge to lean forward, rubbing his nose just underneath Yuuto’s jaw. It feels so nice that he follows it with his mouth, growing bolder from the gasp that Yuuto lets out when Chinen drags his lips down that throat.

“That feels good, but we should get back to work,” Yuuto says, and Chinen whines. “Stay over tonight, okay? We’ll talk about this some more.”

It takes a lot of effort to pull out of Yuuto’s inviting embrace, but Chinen frowns and gets to his feet. “Okay.”

Luckily there’s not that much work left, and Chinen finds entertainment in Yabu and Yuuto switching places without the choreographer noticing. Yuuto’s taller than Yabu now, Chinen notices, therefore the tallest of the group. Probably one of the tallest Johnny’s ever, only second to maybe Jesse. What on earth does he want with tiny Chinen, who is shorter than most fresh juniors and still gets first-year high school drama roles?

He takes his cat form for the commute home, mostly so nobody will question why he and Yuuto leave together. There’s also the benefit of Yuuto carrying him around, hidden in Chinen’s bag on the train and occasionally poking his head out for attention. Yuuto absently pets him, just like he would probably pet Tamu in public to keep him quiet, and Chinen jerks as he remembers where he’s going.

He tries to get Yuuto to put down the bag before they walk into the house, but Yuuto just shushes his insistent meows and he can’t very well transform back while inside a bag. He could jump out, but he might scratch Yuuto in the process and that’s the last thing he wants to do. As it is, his claws dig into the cloth of the bag when he senses the other cat in the room, a growl forming low in his throat.

“ _It’s you_ ,” he hears the other cat declare in a sharp meow. “You’re the one who keeps tainting my human.”

“He’s _mine_!” Chinen replies, scrambling to get out of the bag so much that Yuuto drops him, leaving him confused as to which way is out until he manages to free himself. Tamu is perched on the edge of the couch, peering down at him in disapproval, and Chinen can’t control the hiss that comes out of his mouth.

“Chinen, change back!” Yuuto hisses frantically, and Chinen remembers that he has that option now, quickly containing his rage enough to transform.

It almost doesn’t happen, but then he’s looking down at the other cat, inhaling sharply as his anger subsides. “That was weird,” he says out loud.

“You boys and your possessiveness,” Yuuto teases, and Chinen shoots one last glare at Tamu—who glares back—before Yuuto steers him through the house and into a bedroom.

Chinen hasn’t seen Yuuto’s room before, or should he say Yuuto and Raiya’s room since there are two beds on opposite walls. “You share with your brother?”

“Yeah, but he won’t be home tonight,” Yuuto says, dropping his bag on the floor and reaching back to pull his shirt over his head. Chinen watches, staring shamelessly as Yuuto’s long torso is bared, so focused that he doesn’t notice Yuuto is talking until the other man is looking at him expectantly.

“Huh?” he says intelligently.

“I asked if you wanted the first bath,” Yuuto repeats, the glint in his eye showing that he knows exactly why Chinen wasn’t listening. “Guest and all.”

“I had one on the train,” Chinen replies. He doesn’t usually clean himself as a cat, but— “I got bored.”

Yuuto just nods, used to explanations such as these by now, and grabs some clothes from the dresser. “I’ll have one, then. Make yourself at home. The bed on the right is mine.”

Chinen just nods and flops down onto Yuuto’s bed before its owner even leaves the room. It’s neatly made, probably by Yuuto’s mother, and there’s a sense of satisfaction in messing it up a little bit. Tamu’s scent is all over it, anyway, and even as a human Chinen feels compelled to cover it with his own.

Speak of the devil. Chinen’s attention darts to the doorway as the cat stalks in, tail straight up and mewling in a way that Chinen can’t understand as a human.

“Go away,” Chinen tells him. “I don’t like cats.”

Tamu doesn’t seem to care about that, nudging the hand that Chinen has dangling off the bed in a blatant demand for petting. Chinen jumps at the contact, but his fingers move on their own, feeling Tamu’s soft fur and peering over the edge of the bed when Tamu starts to purr. It’s weird feeling it from someone other than himself, but Tamu seems to like him now that he’s not a cat, and Chinen supposes that’s okay.

It still startles him when Tamu jumps up onto the bed, but thankfully not enough to transform. “Down,” Chinen says gently, but Tamu just follows his hand, clearly wanting more petting. “Am I this annoying as a cat?”

Tamu answers him by flopping down right in front of his face, tail flicking his nose, and Chinen frowns as he gives into Tamu’s demands. This is the first cat he’s ever petted and it’s strange being on the other end of it, recognizing the stretches and little paw pats as signs that he’s doing it right. They’re not as scary now that he understands them.

“Aw, you’re bonding,” Yuuto’s voice carries in from the doorway, and Chinen turns to glare until he sees that Yuuto’s still toweling his hair in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. “Should I leave you two alone?”

“ _No_ ,” Chinen hisses, sudden enough to send Tamu flying off of the bed, but Yuuto just smirks. “Get over here.”

“Yes, sir,” Yuuto replies facetiously, giving his hair a few more scrunches before dropping the towel over the desk chair and crossing the room. “Giving me orders in my own bed, are you?”

“Isn’t that why you brought me here?” Chinen asks nonchalantly, though he’s not calm at all. A combination of fear and excitement crash over him as Yuuto gets closer, finally sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at him. “Aren’t we going to talk about it?”

“Is there something to talk about?” Yuuto replies casually, but his eyes betray him. “I like you, you like me, I want to touch you as a human, you want me to do it. Did I forget anything?”

Chinen’s breath catches in his throat at the way Yuuto’s looking at him, like he rather likes the way Chinen looks in his bed like this, and Chinen finds himself trembling with anticipation. “I haven’t…done this before,” he gets out, then notices Yuuto’s skeptical eyebrow and adds, “With a guy.”

“Are you scared?” Yuuto asks, his features softening when Chinen nods a little. “It’s okay, I’ll take care of everything.”

He’s so genuine that Chinen wonders how every girl (or boy) in the world hasn’t fallen for him yet, but all he does is reach over to tug on Yuuto’s arm. It’s the human version of pawing for attention and Yuuto leans down, his hair still damp and in his eyes. “Can I touch you now?”

Chinen nods so hard that it almost hurts his neck, shivering at the first drag of Yuuto’s knuckles down his bare arm. It’s hardly anything and he’s already turned on, goosebumps spreading all over his skin as his lips part for a small moan. Yuuto untwists his body and stretches out alongside him, the pair of them just fitting on the twin bed, and Chinen’s body automatically curls toward him, seeking more.

The familiarity of Yuuto’s touch continues all over, crossing Chinen’s collarbone and down his other arm, then under his shirt. His abdomen quivers under the light brush of fingers, then Yuuto’s pulling up his shirt and Chinen helpfully lifts his arms. He catches Yuuto looking down at him, eyes dark and intense with things that Chinen can’t put into words, and he’s leaning up before he knows it, pushing his forehead against Yuuto’s jaw and rubbing his face along the sharp bone.

Yuuto gives a short laugh, probably at Chinen’s feline affection in human form, but before Chinen can curl his lips into a frown there’s something pressed against them, firmly enough to make him gasp. Yuuto is _kissing_ him, slowly moving their mouths together until Chinen catches on and reciprocates, looping his arms around Yuuto’s neck and pulling him close.

That long, lean body stretches out on top of him, legs entwined as Yuuto presses flush against him. Chinen gasps when he feels the solidity of Yuuto’s abs right where he’s growing hard, hips automatically rocking for friction as his arms wrap around Yuuto’s back.

Yuuto makes a low noise when he realizes what Chinen is doing, but doesn’t pull away even when Chinen lets out another moan. Instead he takes advantage of Chinen’s parted lips and slips his tongue inside, sending Chinen’s mind into a whirl as he absently licks back. A fresh wave of heat floods Chinen when their tongues touch, the kiss deepening as both of Yuuto’s hands run all over Chinen’s torso.

“You’re purring,” Yuuto whispers when they pull back long enough to breathe, lips still touching. “It’s low, but I feel it.”

Chinen feels it too, the low rumbling that seems to accompany the layer of tingles covering his skin. “Feels good,” he says. “Please don’t stop.”

Yuuto chuckles at that, mouthing down Chinen’s chin until Chinen’s head tilts back to give him more access. “I’m only just getting started,” he presses into Chinen’s throat, hands dropping to Chinen’s belt to unfasten it and palm the bulge, shushing him when his next moan is a little loud.

“Yutti…” Chinen whines, struggling to keep his voice down as Yuuto squeezes him through his pants. “Wanna feel you…”

Now Yuuto’s the one to groan, rushing to open Chinen’s pants and shove his hand inside, his fingers curling right around Chinen’s cock that hardens even more in his hand. “Oh, Chii, you’re so hard for me.”

Chinen swears under his breath, hips snapping into Yuuto’s hand that doesn’t move right away, just squeezes his flesh and explores the length. “ _Yutti_.”

“Impatient,” Yuuto says, kissing up Chinen’s neck to his ear, where he licks along the shell and drives Chinen crazy. “You’re purring even louder now.”

“Fucking move your hand already,” Chinen chokes out, digging his nails into Yuuto’s back to emphasize. Yuuto just groans, right in his ear, and it makes Chinen arch beneath him, even more desperate. “Yutti, _please_.”

“You’re so hot when you beg,” Yuuto tells him, thumbing the head of Chinen’s cock and smearing around the precome. “Leaking, too. Are you gonna make it until I’m inside you?”

Chinen just moans in response, finally getting relief as Yuuto slowly strokes him, hips still snapping for more. His instincts are purely feline, though he’s still very much human, just clawing at Yuuto’s shoulder blades with regular fingernails and crying out in his own voice.

“You know you’re meowing, right?” Yuuto breathes heavily into his ear, and Chinen’s panic seems to heighten his arousal. “It’s okay, I like it. As long as you stay human-sized, I don’t care if you sprout ears and a tail.”

“Freak,” Chinen scoffs, and Yuuto just chuckles deeply as he flicks his wrist. Now Chinen’s purring so hard that he can’t focus on anything else, solely led by his hormones that seem to increase with each jerk of his cock.

Then it all disappears, including Yuuto’s warm body against his, and Chinen’s already hissing before he opens his eyes, very displeased at the sudden abandonment. But Yuuto’s back before he can get too cold, claiming his mouth for another kiss while he fumbles with the tube he’d gotten up to get.

Chinen helpfully kicks off his pants and underwear when Yuuto pushes them down, his knees lifting as Yuuto settles between them, smiling against his lips. “Sure you haven’t done this before? Are you in heat?”

“I am not in heat,” Chinen grumbles, pausing to moan as Yuuto’s wet fingers trail up his thigh. “Girl cats go into heat.”

He arches when one of those fingers pokes inside him, his body latching onto it and pushing back. “Could have fooled me,” Yuuto teases.

“Go ahead and think I’m in heat if that’s what gets you off,” Chinen shoots right back, and it’s strangely comforting how Yuuto seems to do exactly that. Anyone else would probably be chased away by Chinen’s uncontrollable feline characteristics during sex; Yuuto seems to actually be attracted to them.

“Were you like this with the girls?” Yuuto asks casually as he works Chinen open with a second finger.

Chinen shakes his head as he finds his voice. “They barely touched me. I always had to touch them. It was so much effort.”

“Poor baby,” Yuuto coos sarcastically, and Chinen rolls his eyes until Yuuto’s fingers touch something inside him that has him arching again, a sharp jolt of pleasure surging through his body. “Clearly they missed out.”

Chinen elects not to say that the two girls who had actually let him get that far would have run away screaming at the first sign of anything weird. It’s not like he can talk anyway, not with Yuuto continually stroking that spot inside him as he gets in a third finger, stretching him wide as he kisses along Chinen’s neck and throat.

Yuuto’s other hand is in Chinen’s hair, rubbing it oddly between his fingers, and Chinen realizes with a start that that’s where his cat ears would be. It’s weird, but Yuuto being so into it makes Chinen more curious as to whether he can transform part of the way, concentrating as much as he can with Yuuto touching him so intimately and praying that he doesn’t end up changing completely.

When he just feels his ears move up his head, he knows he’s succeeded. Yuuto gasps and pulls back, staring at him in disbelief while Chinen just smirks up at him. “This is what you wanted, right?” he asks.

“Y-you don’t think it’s weird?” Yuuto asks quietly, and Chinen recognizes the arousal radiating from his body, wafting like pheromones. His cat senses are stronger, but that just means everything Yuuto is doing to him feels infinitely better.

“It is weird,” Chinen tells him, lifting a hand to cup Yuuto’s jaw. His nails are just a little clawed, his palms softer than usual. “But you’re weird, so it’s okay.”

“Can you…” Yuuto starts, clearly noticing the difference in Chinen’s touch. “Can you grow your tail back, too?”

Chinen grins. “Does anyone else know about your furry fetish?”

“It is _not_ —” Yuuto starts, but his argument falls flat when Chinen manages to extend his tailbone, thumping it at the side and shivering when Yuuto’s hand drops to touch it, gently stroking the fur. “ _Chinen_.”

He yelps when Chinen bats at his face. “If I’m going to do all of this freaky shit for you, you can at least use my first name.”

“Yuuri,” Yuuto says, and Chinen really likes how that sounds in his husky voice. “This is all your fault, you know. I never thought about this stuff until you started rubbing up on me all the time.”

“Whatever, you’re a pervert, now fuck me.” Chinen rolls his hips pointedly against Yuuto’s fingers, which come back to life and prod him so hard that he almost howls. He barely holds it back at the last second, because now they really don’t want Yuuto’s parents catching them like this.

He feels embarrassingly empty when Yuuto’s touch leaves him, but then there’s something much larger breaching his stretched hole and Chinen’s breath hitches as Yuuto slowly pushes in. Lips pepper his neck with little kisses and Chinen tries to relax, taking all of Yuuto inside him before he can breathe properly again.

“Does it hurt?” Yuuto asks, and Chinen shakes his head. “You feel so good.”

Chinen wants to say the same, but he can’t make words and just hopes that Yuuto understands the way Chinen is gripping onto his shoulders. His hands are partly transformed, his claws and light layer of fur the only thing inhuman on his regular-length fingers. Yuuto seems to love the way they feel on his skin, those arousal pheromones heightening with each touch.

Yuuto’s own hands are all over Chinen as he starts to move, one on his ears and the other on his tail, and it makes this even better. Chinen rocks up to take in more of Yuuto, matching his rhythm and pulling him deeper as the purring rumbles throughout his whole body. “Yutti…”

“Touch yourself,” Yuuto hisses, and Chinen complies without thinking, moaning at the unusual feeling of soft fur around his cock. “Yuuri. Oh, _Yuuri_.”

His name sounds better each time Yuuto says it, the only sound piercing through the thick purring to penetrate Chinen’s mind. Both of Yuuto’s hands drop to Chinen’s hips to angle them up, making him pound right against that spot and Chinen cries out so loudly that Yuuto rushes to muffle them with his lips. It’s not that much of a kiss with both of them gasping and moaning as they race for the finish, Yuuto speeding up as Chinen gets closer.

“I’m gonna come,” Chinen gasps out, and Yuuto quickly fuses their mouths together to swallow the inevitable noises as Chinen comes over his hand and onto his belly. He jerks out of the kiss to catch his breath, just in time for Yuuto to press his face into Chinen’s neck and follow with his own orgasm, spilling deep inside of Chinen.

When Chinen can think again, his ears are in the right place and his tail is gone. He brings up a shaky hand to see that it’s completely human, if a little messy. Yuuto lifts his head just as Chinen brings his fingers to his mouth, cleaning them with his tongue just like he does when he’s a cat.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Yuuto says quietly, looking flushed from both sex and embarrassment.

Chinen finishes licking his hand and stares at Yuuto’s face. “Don’t say anything, you’ll make it weird.”

“Weird _er_ ,” Yuuto corrects, and Chinen laughs until Yuuto pulls out, squirming at what remains inside him. “Oh, are you sore? We can probably sneak a bath if we’re quiet.”

“I’m okay,” Chinen says honestly. “It just feels uncomfortable. But a bath would be nice.”

“I’ve got you, Chii-kitty,” Yuuto whispers, scooping Chinen up into his arms and only wavering a little as he sneaks them into the bathroom.

Chinen is pretty sure that Tamu is judging him from his perch at the end of the hall, but he can’t know for sure. A warm bath makes him feel much better, coupled with enough lazy kissing that their skin starts to prune from the cooling water. Chinen’s so exhausted that he can barely get out of the tub, and he figures he’s doing Yuuto a favor by transforming into a cat that’s much easier to carry.

It’s also easier to explain to Raiya when he wakes them up the next morning, clearly just getting in, because seeing your brother in bed with a strange cat is much better than the alternative. Unfortunately he lets Tamu in as well, and Chinen gets a swat to the face that results in a lot of growling before Chinen’s even properly coherent.

Raiya just stays long enough to change for school, so Chinen turns back into a human and finds that he enjoys snuggling with Yuuto even more this way. Tamu’s stationed on Yuuto’s other side, but Chinen isn’t that threatened by his presence. Unless Tamu can become human, Chinen’s got that market cornered.

The next time JUMP has work, Yuuto get scolded by the staff-san in the photography studio when there’s no way he can do a shirtless shoot with the angry red scratches on his back.

“My cat attacked me,” he insists, apologizing his head off, and Chinen just grins.

“Mind your claws,” Yamada whispers to Chinen.

Chinen hisses at him.

A few weeks later, Saya runs into his room declaring that she’s finally figured out how to lift the curse, but Chinen halts her mid-explanation. “I don’t need it.”

She frowns at him. “What? But you hate cats.”

“That may be true,” Chinen replies, “but people really love them.”

His sister sighs. “At least I don’t have to feel guilty anymore.”

As she walks out the door, Chinen curls up into a human ball and thinks of Yuuto’s hands all over him, purring at the memory. “Thanks, Neechan.”


End file.
